


Social Drinking and its Effect on Local Pigeon Populations

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Screaming at birds, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is truly a man to be feared when he's drunk. Just look at how the pigeons fear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Drinking and its Effect on Local Pigeon Populations

William T. Spears was not a man to get incredibly drunk on the weekends, unlike the rest of his colleagues. He was, however, a social drinker. A beer with Ronald turned into a second, third, then into whiskey with Eric.  
If you asked him how he found himself in the park at three in the morning, he wouldn't honestly be able to tell you.  
“Euripides, you son of a bitch!” he yelled, squinting up through the leaves at a plume of feathers. He was pretty sure that pigeon was Euripides.  
“William, what the fuck?”  
William turned his head, almost losing his glasses in the process. Grelle stood, arms crossed and clearly judging his current state.  
“All these fucking birds,” William said, pointing up at the tree. “All they do is scream. Help me yell at them.”  
Instead of joining him in screaming profanities at the clueless pigeons, Grelle burst into laughter. She had to hold onto William for support as she laughed.  
“Is this why you don't drink with us?” she asked, pulling her glasses off to wipe a tear away from her eye. “Oh my god, this is hilarious.”  
“Grelle, you have to help me scold these birds. All they do is scream,” William said seriously, holding her shoulders. “I'm sick of my mornings being ruined.”  
Grelle sighed and picked William up, carrying him over her shoulder. “Sorry, bird-boy. You're too drunk. You're a public menace, really.”


End file.
